Champuru
by Blushing Aniki
Summary: Without mysterious life fibers, without overpowered Goku uniforms, without all of that jazz, just what is Sanageyama Uzu? He's just a high school delinquent catching feelings for a high school student council president. AU. Massive spoilers. Violence. Sexual themes. Bad language.
1. Stand Up

Yosh. So a couple weeks ago, I decided to create this fic. Of course, this isn't about the vivacious Ryuko, the uncontrollable Mako, or the domineering Satsuki. Instead, it's about Monkey Boy Sanageyama. Yeah. Totally out of place, right?

Nonetheless, while the cast was a very colorful bunch, I chose the guy for a variety of reasons. But I'll talk about those later.

In addition, this is an AU through and through. While I don't spoil the ending, there will be spoilers sprinkled throughout the story. So it is recommended that you watch the entire show before reading this.

Anyway, here. Enjoy the first chapter. And I apologize for any grammatical errors.

NOTE - _Single-Lined Italics_ stand for Sanageyama's thoughts.

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. IF I DID, GAMAGOORI WOULD BE DATING MAKO. **

* * *

Champuru

Session 1 –

Stand Up (And Fall)

Honnouji Academy. The greatest school ever established in Japan. Top test scores. Top sports teams. It was legendary. This behemoth of an educational institution toppled and conquered everything in its path.

Whether it was against other schools or the very government itself, Honnouji Academy bypassed them all. Ultimately, it began acting independently without any interference despite the fact it is situated in the middle of Tokyo, Japan's well-known capital.

Before this beast was a young teen.

"So. This is it, eh?"

He held a prideful smirk.

"I'm going to conquer you, Honnouji Academy."

He strutted with swagger through the school's empty courtyard. Along with his dark-green mop of a hairstyle, a light-green headband wrapped around his forehead fluttered through the wind. A kendo stick rested lightly on his shoulder as he gripped its handle tightly – almost as if he was ready to pounce at anything that obstructed his way.

"HOI, YOU THERE!"

He stopped, alarmed at the sudden booming voice.

Twisting his neck, he gleamed behind whatever interrupted his charge toward the academy.

"Eh? Wh-"

He paled.

A gorilla of a bo – no no – a _man _stood tall a few feet away. Pierced ears. Dark skin. Blonde hair. And did he mention he looked like a gorilla?

"WHAT IS WITH YOUR ATROCIOUS UNIFORM? IS THAT HOW A PRIDEFUL HONNOUJI ACADEMY STUDENT SHOULD WEAR HIS OUTFIT? LIKE A MONKEY?!"

He didn't need this. If he was going to be lectured about the way he wore the uniform, he'd rather walk away and go to class.

And so he did just that.

"Tch."

Ignoring the large presence behind him, he walked forward to the school's entrance – except a lot more properly. Arms straight. Back tall. No more strutting like a delinquent or else King Kong was going to pop his eardrums.

"HOI!"

He kept walking.

"HOI!"

And kept on.

"I SAID HOI!"

And ke-

"I SAID HOLD IT."

He stopped as soon as he felt the gorilla's iron grip on his shoulder.

"Is that how you show respect to your _student vice president_?"

_Student vice president? _

The young teen smirked inwardly.

Turning his body 180 degrees, he thwacked the vice president's hand with his kendo stick. As soon as he let go, he jumped away from the towering body. His eyes glowed in excitement.

_This has to be my lucky day. _

"YOU DARE ATTACK A STUDENT OFFICIAL?" The man seethed angrily, readying his fists. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"Sanageyama Uzu, nice to meet you," he smirked arrogantly.

[SANAGEYAMA UZU – SECOND-YEAR]

"So you're the transfer student." The man glared fiercely. "Gamagoori Ira, nice to meet you too."

[VICE PRESIDENT GAMAGOORI IRA – SECOND-YEAR]

_Correction. He isn't a gorilla. He's a toad. _

Sanageyama nearly sputtered. "Gamagoori. I am here to defeat whoever rules this school and conquer it."

"Conquer? Pah, how admirable," he scoffed. "However… AS HONNOUJI ACADEMY'S LIVING SHIELD, I WON'T ALLOW SUCH TREACHERY."

Inhaling a gratuitous amount of oxygen, Gamagoori buffed up his chest and punched his knuckles together.

"FISTS OF FURY!"

[FISTS OF FURY]

Gamagoori's technique – Fists of Fury – utilizes his strength but emphasizes speed and stamina. Due to his punches being at a high- paced velocity, most opponents would be pummeled to death.

Unfortunately for him, Sanageyama was able to dodge most of them.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA-"

Gamagoori roared – not like a toad – but as a vicious toad.

"ORA!"

As he launched his final punch, Sanageyama leaned back and smacked his kendo stick into Gamagoori's side.

He heard the sound of metal before pulling back his weapon and leaping a few feet away again.

"Body armor?!" Sanageyama spoke, astonished.

"Heh. So you realized it?" Gamagoori chuckled. "It was custom-made by my uncle."

Patting down the side Sanageyama hit, Gamagoori spoke again. "As you can see, I am unscathed by your hit. Try me and see the fruits of your labor."

Sanageyama glared, readying his weapon.

A few seconds went by, the wind blew ominously. The dramatic tension rose to its peak. And both fighters sized each other up, ready to witness their opponent's capabilities.

"HAH!"

Sanageyama ran to Gamagoori with a battle cry.

"MEN!"

Thwack!

"DOU!"

Thwack!

"KOTE!"

Thwack!

"MEN!"

Thwack!

"DOU!"

Thwack!

"KOTE!"

Thwack!

"MEN!"

Thwack!

"DOU!"

Thwack!

"KOTE!"

Thwack!

"MEN!"

Thwack!

"DOU!"

Thwack!

"KOTE!"

Thwack!

"MEN!"

Thwack!

"DOU!"

Thwack!

"KOTE!"

Thwack!

"MEN!"

Thwack!

"DOU!"

Thwack!

"KOTE!"

Thwack!

"ME-"

"ORAAAAAAAAA!"

[FIST OF MIGHT]

"GUH!"

An uppercut connected Sanageyama's chest, causing him to fly high into the air.

In a few seconds, he came crashing down to Earth.

Dust flew everywhere, surrounding the young teen's fallen body.

Gamagoori stood firm, uncaring that the dust flew into his eyes. He never blinked.

As it settled however, he saw that Sanageyama was standing. He wasn't left unharmed though. Dirt riddled his uniform and the once proud figure was gasping for air.

"Impeccable swordsmanship, Sanageyama-san."

Gamagoori nearly staggered, his knee almost touching the ground.

"I'm-I'm not finished yet," Sanageyama breathed harshly. Gripping his kendo stick once again, he charged at Gamagoori.

"ME-"

"Stop right there!"

A bright light shined atop the school building. A holy, divine light – a light that was only worthy for the gods. Izanami? No. Amaterasu? No.

"Satsuki-sama!"

Gamagoori kneeled before the illuminating brilliance.

Sanageyama looked up.

And suddenly.

Everything stopped.

Who was she?

Who was this dazzling person?

Who was this beautiful goddess?

Who was this vivacious babe?

_Why is my heart beating so fast? _

And the cousin of death captured him once more.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

As you can see, I was inspired by some of the stylistic techniques used by some of the authors, such as...

[MOIDERAH]

You know... the guy who "Transfer Student: Satsuki Matoi."

So props to him. Woop.

Anyway, one the first and foremost reasons why I used Sanageyama as the main character was that I can't write stories from a female perspective effectively. While it seemed like good practice, I rather not do it for my first Kill la Kill fic.

I can't really think of anything else to say. BUT. I do have another chapter to present.

Yay.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

And I'll see you on the 2nd one.

Maybe.


	2. Silver Morning

Woo. If you're still sticking with me, I'm glad.

Enjoy and I apologize for any grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. IF I DID, RYUKO WOULD HAVE RELATIONS TO THE YAKUZA SO SHE WOULD HAVE AN EASIER TIME KICKING SATSUKI'S ASS. **

* * *

Champuru

Session 2 –

Silver Morning (Or Afternoon, I Lost Track of Time)

Sanageyama woke up with blurry eyes. A gentle wind from the opened window next to him cradled his exhausted body. Getting up shakily, he saw that his upper body was covered in bandages. He still wore his uniform pants though. Looking around, he deduced that he was in the school's infirmary. He's confident that he's right since a curtain surrounded the mattress he was laying on and the walls were spotless and white.

_Just like the old times. _

He dropped down on the comfy bed with a soft groan.

He wondered how long he was out. All he remember was a bright light and-

He turned pink.

Suddenly, a door opened. Footsteps were heard. One? No. Two people.

He quickly pretended to sleep.

"Eeeeh? Gamagoori-senpai, you got hurt too?"

_So he's here._

"Y-Yes. He was able to scratch me."

"You should have rested too!"

"Unlike him, I have a duty to act as a model student."

"So so, where is he?"

"Right here."

The curtain opened.

"So he's the transfer student?"

"Yes. Sanageyama Uzu, 2nd Year."

"Ehhh? He does look like the hot-blooded kind, you know like from a shounen manga!"

"Is that what you wanted to confirm? We- Hey!"

The visitor with Gamagoori poked Sanageyama's cheek.

"It's so soft!"

Poke. Poke.

"M-MANKANSHOKU! THIS IS INNAPPROPRIATE SCHOOL BEHAVIOR! THIS IS LECHEROUS!"

"Ehhhh? But his cheek is so nice to poke! Why don't you touch it too?"

"How about no." The so-called sleeping man spoke up. Pretending that he just woke up, Sanageyama scratched his head and yawned.

"So, you were awake all along, Sanageyama-san," Gamagoori said stoically.

"Of course! How could I sleep with all that yelling?!" Sanageyama snapped. "I-"

"Ne, ne. Transfer student-san!" the girl whose name is Mankanshoku waved her hand in front of him. "My name is Mankanshoku Mako!"

[MANKANSHOKU MAKO – FIRST-YEAR]

"Oh." Sanageyama blinked. "My name is Sanageyama Uzu. Nice to meet you."

She was such a tiny girl compared to Gamagoori. Her bowl cut bobbed up and down happily like her glowing presence. Even her wide brown eyes sparkled, never losing their radiance as she spoke.

"Yay! I made a new friend!" Mankanshoku squealed.

"Wha-"

"Ne, ne. Let's go out to eat with Ryuko-chan! It's lunchtime now!" Mankanshoku yelled happily.

"Huh-"

Grasping Sanageyama's hand, Mankanshoku dragged him out of the infirmary.

"W-Wait! My shoes! My clothes!"

"Mankanshoku! Don't run in the hallway!" Gamagoori hollered. Shaking his head, he walked out as well. But not before grabbing the transfer student's things.

* * *

"Ryuko-chan! Ryuko-chan!" Mankanshoku ran faster as she saw a dark-haired girl leaning on a wall at the end of the school's courtyard. By now, Sanageyama's face was tasting the dirt. He couldn't catch up to this girl's energy in his current state.

"Oh! Ma-"

The tiny girl jumped in the other girl's arms.

"W-Whoa!"

She spun Mankanshoku with a laugh.

As she put her down, Mankanshoku jumped up and down gleefully.

"Ryuko-chan! Ryuko-chan! I made a new friend today!"

"Eeeh… Really?"

"Yeah! Yeah! He's-"

She gasped. "Uzu-kuuuuuuuuunn!"

She got down next to Sanageyama's lying figure and cried. "He's dead! Waaaaaaaaah! My new friend!"

The other girl sighed and knelt next to Mankanshoku. Shaking Sanageyama's body, she said, "Hoi. Wake up. You're making my best friend cry."

A few seconds later, Sanageyama got up with a loud groan.

"Ugh. My head."

Mankanshoku gasped again. "Uzu-kun is alive! He's been resurrected!"

She hugged him tightly.

"Ooof. My chest!" He groaned again.

The other girl sighed again. "Is this the new friend you were talking about, Mako?"

"Hai, hai! His name is Uzu-kun!" Mankanshoku introduced him excitingly.

Sanageyama scratched his head as he sat cross-legged on the ground. "Sanageyama Uzu. Nice to meet you."

The other girl nodded. "Ryuko is just fine."

[RYUKO – FIRST-YEAR]

"Awwwww. You want to be his friend too!" Mako squealed as she glomped her friend.

"I-It's just that my last name is too embarrassing. I rather have people call me by my first name," Ryuko blushed lightly.

"Ah… R-Ryuko," Sanageyama stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"S-Sorry. Just practicing. I never called out a girl's first name before," Sanageyama confessed, pink dusting his cheeks again.

Ryuko could only look away, her blush intensifying.

"Ahhhhhhh! I'm totally going to ship the both of you now!"

"Wh-"

"Sanageyama-san."

"Ah!" Both Ryuko and Sanageyama screamed in unison as Gamagoori appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh! Gamagoori-senpai! Did you come eat with us too?!" Mankanshoku's eyes sparkled.

"No." Gamagoori quickly responded.

Mankanshoku was on the verge of crying.

It soon dawned upon him that he made a horrible move. Cursing himself, he hastily corrected himself. "I mean, yes."

Within a millisecond, Mankanshoku frown turned upside-down. "Yay! Come, come, come! Sit with me at that bench!"

"W-Wait!"

Staring at the pair and then the green-haired fellow, Ryuko shrugged and followed the hulking man and her best friend. Sanageyama followed in suit and saw that Gamagoori was holding his possessions.

Mankanshoku and Gamagoori sat on the bench while Ryuko and Sanageyama sat cross-legged on the ground. Gamagoori tried to be polite and offered Ryuko a spot on the bench, but she shook her head. Instead, she gave him a hint and a smirk, which caused his eyebrow to twitch. Once the group was settled, the girls took out their lunches out of nowhere.

Ignoring how they got their food from hammerspace, Sanageyama realized that he doesn't have anything to eat.

"Gamagoori, where is the cafeteria?" Sanageyama asked.

"At the other side of the courtyard. By the time you get there, there will be no food for you," Gamagoori stated.

"Mhm! Mhm! Ba foof feer if fife-fars fo ifs gonf af soof af eferfone if ouf of claff!" Mankanshoku said with her mouth full.

"What?" Sanageyama asked with a dumb look on his face.

After swallowing her food, she repeated herself with a grin. "The food there is five-stars so it's gone as soon as everyone is out of class!"

"What," Sanageyama stated again, unable to accept what Mankanshoku just told him.

"I said! T-"

"Mankanshoku! You're behaving shamelessly again!" Gamagoori scolded.

"Sheesh. Lighten up, big guy," Ryuko started. "You're not going to get _anyone's heart _acting like that."

Gamagoori had no comeback. Instead, his face heated up in embarrassment.

"Ne, ne. Gamagoori-senpai," Mankanshoku called out.

"Yes, Mankanshoku?"

"Say aaaaaaahn…" she said cutely, holding a croquette in front of his face.

"A-A…"

Ryuko and Sanageyama stared at Gamagoori.

"A-Aaaaa.."

The anticipation was killing Ryuko and Sanageyama finally understood what was happening.

_He is crushing on her. _

"A-Aah-Ahh-Ahh-AH! I t-totally remember!" Gamagoori stood up quickly. "I. I."

The three of them looked at him curiously.

"I HAVE A STUDENT COUNCIL MEETING TO GO TO!"

"What." Ryuko couldn't believe him.

_He blew his chance. _

"I apologize, Mankanshoku. I have to go now," Gamagoori bowed in 'deep' regret.

"Awww…" Mankanshoku frowned as she lowered the piece of food down and ate it herself. "Okay then…."

"Goodbye, Sanageyama-san. Imouto-sama." He bowed to the both of them as well.

_Imouto-sama? _

"I told you not to call me that!" Ryuko yelled, flustered by her nickname.

"In addition, Sanageyama-san. Your possessions will be right here on this bench. However, I have confiscated your kendo sword as punishment for attacking a school official. I hope you'll learn from this," Gamagoori explained, blatantly ignoring Ryuko's chastisement.

After taking a few steps, Gamagoori stopped and said one last thing. "Also, welcome to Honnouji Academy."

Sanageyama scoffed before standing up. "Yeah? Well, thanks for the formalities, Gamagoori… _san_."

Gamagoori nodded before walking off, eventually disappearing from his view.

"Wah! What tremendous tension between the both of them!" Mankanshoku said in shock. "It was almost like sexual tension! Don't you think, Ryuko-chan?!"

"I don't think it was like that at all, Mako," Ryuko sweatdropped. "Anyway, Sanageyama, did something happen between the both of you?"

"Just a fight," Sanageyama replied.

"Oh. So you're the one Gamagoori fought in the morning. No wonder you're all bandaged up."

"Yeah," Sanageyama smirked. "He's completely different from the guys back home."

"No no no!" Mankanshoku shook her head fiercely.

"Eh? What's wrong, Mankanshoku?" Sanageyama asked.

"You can't hurt Gamagoori-senpai!"

"W-Wait. What?"

"He's only looking out for the school and everyone in it! He just wants the students and faculty to live in peace and happiness!"

_Great. Now I feel like a villain._

Conflicted by his feelings, he only muttered, "Sorry, Mankanshoku."

_But I have to conquer Honnouji Academy. _

"No no no!"

"W-What?" Sanageyama blinked, unable to understand why she's still upset.

"It's Mako! M-A-K-O! MAKO!"

"A-Ah… Mako. Sorry," Sanageyama chuckled nervously.

_Well, this is completely different. _

"Yayayayayay! Uzu-kun!"

"Good grief, Mako. You're so easy to please," Ryuko sighed, a tiny smile forming on her face.

"Ehehe…" Mako giggled with her tongue out. "Now let's eat! Come on, Uzu-kun! I'll let you have half my lunch!"

"Haha. Thanks… Mako."

_Yeah. Completely different. _

The three of them ate happily, completely oblivious about the world around them and what was next to come.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Honnouji Academy's student council room.

Three occupants sat quietly in the barely-illuminated room. And soon, the doors broke opened as the final occupant finally arrived.

"Gamagoori, you're late." A tall, blinding figure with long, sleek, black hair stood, reprimanding the giant with a quiet fury.

"My deepest apologies, Satsuki-sama," Gamagoori replied sincerely, kneeling down on the ground.

"Hehe. He must have been flirting with that underachiever again," a stout, pink-haired girl giggled.

"From the security cameras, you're not far from the truth, Jakuzure. It appears that she was sharing her lunch with him before he ran away," a young man with teal hair replied, clicking away at his laptop.

"U-Urk," Gamagoori stuttered, his face flaring up.

"Gamagoori. It's fine if you want to court my sister's best friend, but do it at your own free time," the tall figure scolded with a tiny smile.

"Y-Yes, Satsuki-sama," Gamagoori muttered, nearly breaking down from embarrassment.

"Since time is of the essence, we'll discuss the real reason why we're having this emergency meeting."

"Sanageyama Uzu, you mean?" the typist spelled out as he pushed up his blue-tinted glasses.

"Yes. As of right now, he is a small-time threat. However, he exhibits great potential."

"Ah, is it because he was able to stagger Gama-kun?" the tiny girl asked.

"Yes. It's because of that that he can be seen as a potential threat. No rebellious student has done that before."

"So what do you propose, Satsuki-sama?" Gamagoori questioned.

"Watch his movements. If he starts acting out, we'll quell him as soon as possible."

"I don't see why we can't kick him out right now, Satsuki," the other girl commented.

"Yes. I do find it more efficient if we just expel him now," the young man agreed.

"Nonon. Inumuta. As a public institution, everyone has a right to enter Honnouji Academy no matter who they are or what they are. As the student council, we have the job to protect our students and give them the opportunity to grow and reach their potential as human beings. If we reject our students and not give them a chance, we would betray this school's mission. We have no right to throw away students as we please."

"I apologize for doubting you, Satsuki." The girl bowed.

"I too should be at fault, Satsuki-sama." The young man did the same.

"No worries. I trust you mean no harm. You only want the best for the school." Another smile found its way to the woman's face. "Have you seen his profile, Inumuta?"

"Eh? No. I haven't had the time to yet. I planned to look at it later today," the typist replied.

"Please. Inumuta, read his profile soon. You'll understand why it _isn't_ _efficient _to throw him out."

"Yes, I'll do it as soon as I can, Satsuki-sama," the typist responded, quite curious why his profile needs much attention.

"This meeting is adjourned," the tall figure stated proudly.

Suddenly, her very presence softened. Her stature wasn't as rigid as before nor was her voice as powerful as the one from a few seconds ago. "Soroi-san?"

Out of nowhere, an old butler with combed, graying hair and a nice suit appeared with a tray of tea.

"Yes, Milady?"

[SOROI MITSUZO – BUTLER]

"Ah. You got the tea ready? You have my gratitude, Soroi-san."

"The pleasure is all mine, Milady," the old man smiled softly as he handed tea to each occupant.

"Gamagoori Ira."

"Yes, Satsuki-sama."

[VP/DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE CHAIR GAMAGOORI IRA – SECOND-YEAR]

"Inumuta Houka."

"Hai."

[SECRETARY/TREASURER INUMUTA HOUKA – SECOND-YEAR]

"Jakuzure Nonon."

"Yes, Satsuki."

[CLUB COMMITTEE CHAIR JAKUZURE NONON – SECOND-YEAR]

They each stood one by one as their names were called out. And when the last one stood, their leader gave them a soft smile.

"Thank you for your time, all of you."

[PRESIDENT KIRYUIN SATSUKI – SECOND-YEAR]

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Oooooh. More characters. Anyway, yes. A majority of characters from the show will show up.

And as you have noticed, Satsuki and Ryuko are a lot more softer compared to their counterparts in the actual canon. However, like I keep repeating, life fibers and such aren't present to fuck people's lives up.

Unfortunately, no Senketsu. Waaaaah.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

I apologize for any grammatical errors.

And.

Later.


	3. Call Me

Yo.

I have nothing to say so enjoy the chapter.

I apologize for any grammatical errors though.

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL.**

* * *

Session 3 –

(Don't) Call Me

Because he was excruciatingly late to class, he wasn't going to be formally introduced till tomorrow. As a result, he felt uncomfortable in his math class. Everyone kept whispering about him, calling him dirt or other insulting names because of what happened in the morning between him and Gamagoori. Did Honnouji Academy students always gossip about transfer students so negatively?

He wrote in a notebook he stole from a student. He was insulting the other students as well.

_Your perfume smells like shit. _

He snickered as softly as he could. He didn't want to get into any more unwanted trouble, especially since he sat in the second row of the classroom.

"Sanageyama-san," the teacher called on him.

"Ah. Yes, sensei!" Sanageyama immediately stood up.

"Since it seems like you're following me and taking notes, can you find _x_ on this triangle?" he asked, pointing at the triangle he was working on.

"I'll try, sensei!" Sanageyama replied respectfully as he walked toward the chalkboard.

He stared at the drawn triangle and realized that this was Trigonometry. He was horrible at shapes, especially when it came to finding lengths and angles.

"Also, can you go explain step-by-step as you work through the problem?"

"Y-Yes, sensei."

He grabbed the chalk and started trying to work on the problem.

"In order to find _x_, you look at the entire triangle first," Sanageyama explained.

"Mhm," the teacher nodded.

"And once you discerned its location, you circle where _x_ is. And that is how you find _x_." Sanageyama circled _x_, finishing up his explanation on how to find _x_.

"Stay outside the class till I call you in, Sanageyama-san," the teacher seethed. "The learning environment isn't a joke."

"Yes, sensei. I deeply apolo-"

"Sensei!"

A student called out.

"Yes? Kiryuin-san?"

She stood up straight with a fierce look.

_Kiryuin-san? _

Sanageyama swore he heard the name before but all thoughts were soon washed away as he looked back and felt his heart skip a beat.

_It's her. IT'S HER! _

The vivacious babe who stood above him and Gamagoori!

"I believe it isn't right to be so callous toward Sanageyama-san. He only transferred today. Moreover, he might have never learned this at his previous school," she explained clearly.

"I do see the logic of your arguments, Kiryuin-san. Nonetheless, his answer was by all means a joke and a complete waste of time," the teacher glared, believing that she was acting arrogant again.

"Maybe because he feels uncomfortable in this environment. If I could be honest, sensei, have you not notice all the gossip about him running amok amidst the classroom? Or are your ears so clogged by algorithms and numbers that you believe that the lesson prioritizes over the safety of a student?" she scowled, attacking the sensei and nearly all of the students in the room.

Taken aback, the teacher fired back. "So what will _you_ do,_ Kiryuin-sama_?"

The teacher mocked her. He was quite irritated by this turn of events.

"I will tutor him. I assure you; he will achieve an A in the next test," she smirked proudly.

"Really? Then I better move up the test."

The other students groaned.

"If you must abuse your power as a teacher, then so be it. But if I may say one last thing, he won't be the one apologizing, sensei."

"What are you insinuating, Kiryuin-san?"

"_You_ will be the one bowing_,_" she glowered viciously.

Sanageyama stared at her. Her presence and the way she spoke were so intense and dignified that they clued him in into whom she actually was.

_She must be it. She must be the head honcho of this entire place. _

Still, he couldn't help but feel touched and inspired by her words. Even though she might be his main adversary, she defended him.

"Sanageyama-san, go back to your seat," the teacher commanded arrogantly, tired of these children and their rambunctious behavior.

"Yes, sensei." He did what he was told, a tiny smirk perpetrating his stoic face.

* * *

After class, the girl who defended Sanageyama headed to his seat.

"Sanageyama-san," she called out.

"Yeah? What's up?" Sanageyama turned around. His heart couldn't help but beat hard and fast. Her face and body were closer than ever.

_Those eyebrows though. _

"I suggest you meet me at the student council room once class ends," she recommended without a beat.

_Going to the lion's den already, eh? _

"Can you give me directions? I'm still new to this place," he smiled, scratching his chin in embarrassment.

"Ah yes. What is your preference?"

"Preference?"

"Are you an auditory or visual learner?"

Understanding what she meant, he waved his hands. "Any way is fine, really."

_She's really going above and beyond. _

"I see. Well, I'll draw you a map."

"A map? We only hav-"

Within seconds, a fully drawn map of each floor of the main building of Honnouji Academy was in his notebook.

"That was fast," Sanageyama said, impressed by her skill.

"I am the _Student Council President_. These things should be memorized in case of an emergency," she chuckled softly.

_So I was right. _

"Well, thank you, Kiryuin-san," he smiled at her in gratitude.

"Satsuki is fine, Sanageyama-san."

"And you can call me Uzu in return, Satsuki-san."

"I apologize. Saying a male's first name is still quite difficult for me."

"Then, I'm sorry for being so crass, Milady."

Satsuki chuckled again. "I'll see you afterschool, Sanageyama-san."

"Right back at you, Satsuki-san."

As she left the room, he coughed.

_I thought my heart was about to burst._

* * *

The final period was over. School was finished for today.

Unfortunately for Sanageyama, he had some business in the student council room. Using the helpful map Satsuki drew, he was able to find it within minutes.

_The doors to this place are huge. _

Knocking on the immense, wooden, double-doors, he heard Gamagoori's voice.

"You may enter."

Opening it, Sanageyama saw that the room was quite ordinary. There was nothing spectacular. The couches, which formed a square in the center of the room, looked comfy though. Looking around, he saw three people, including Gamagoori, doing what seemed like school-related work. Gamagoori sat at a desk doing paperwork. Some teal-haired guy was typing away at a laptop. And a pink-haired girl was looking through papers, putting them in different piles.

"Where's Satsuki-san?" Sanageyama asked the three members of the student council as he sat on one of the sofas.

None of them answered.

Sighing, he put his stolen notebook on the glass table, which stood in the middle of all of the sofas.

Suddenly.

"MAKO'S HERE!"

The doors slammed open as Mankanshoku Mako skipped into the room.

"Mankanshoku! Once again, you are violating school rules!" Gamagoori stood up, red and embarrassed that he jolted in distress when the doors abruptly opened.

"Didn't you do that like – I dunno – when you came here tardy for the meeting at lunchtime?" the pink-haired girl jested.

"T-That was a special case!"

"Oh really?" the girl pushed forward. "And this is coming from the _vice president _and chief disciplinary enforcer of the school? Satsuki would frown upon you."

Gamagoori sat in his seat quietly. Once again, he had no comebacks.

"Awww… It's okay, Gamagoori-senpai!" Mako smiled at him as she ran to him. "I'll always smile for you if Satsuki-chan frowns upon you forever!"

Sanageyama couldn't help but snicker as he peered at Gamagoori's face.

The other two occupants seemed to have the same sentiments.

"Sheesh. Whenever I'm here, it always feels so dreary."

Ryuko entered with a big yawn.

"Ryuko?"

Sanageyama was surprised to see her here too. Were both Mako and Ryuko in the student council too?

It would explain why they both know Gamagoori so well.

However, he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach if that was the case.

"Oh. Sanageyama, what are you doing here?" Ryuko blinked.

"Oh! OH! OOOOOOH! Uzu-kun is here too!" Mako leaped gleefully towards him.

"U-Uzu… kun?" Gamagoori suddenly felt too depressed to continue his duties.

"Wow. She's saying the transfer student's first name before him? Your game is dry, Gama-kun," the pink-haired girl laughed.

Even the teal-haired boy had to chuckle at that.

"Oh great, you're here, Sanageyama-san."

Satsuki finally entered the room, her heels clacking on the wooden floor as if they were signaling a grand presence.

"Welcome back, Satsuki," the pink-haired girl smiled.

Satsuki nodded at her.

"Hoi, sis. What did you want to give me again?" Ryuko approached Satsuki, stretching her arms in the process.

_Wait. Sis?_

"My bento box. I'll be staying here late in order to help Sanageyama-san with math. I do apologize for the inconvenience, Ryuko."

_Wait. They're sisters? _

"Eh… That's all? I followed you just to get a dirty bento box?"

_I didn't see that coming._

"Hey, Mako?"

Sanageyama turned his head to see Mako snoring peacefully on the seat next to him.

"Ah. Never mind."

"Sanageyama."

He turned around to see Ryuko scratching her cheek bashfully.

"Hey, Ryuko. I didn't expect you here at all."

"I could say the same to you too."

"Nor did I expect you being the president's sister."

"H-Haha. Surprise?"

_What's with the unusual reaction? _

"Sanageyama-san."

"Hu-"

He realized that Satsuki was sitting right next to him. He could feel himself get red again.

"Let's go ahead and study."

"R-Right," Sanageyama nodded, opening up his notes to today's lesson.

_So close._

Seeing Ryuko gather Mako in her arms, Satsuki looked at her again with a smile. "Once again, thank you for the help. It'll be next to my desk."

"Hai, hai. No problem, sis."

Ryuko shrugged. With Mako in tow, she walked to the desk at the farthest wall of the entrance. Once she collected what she needed, she bid the occupants farewell.

"Later sis."

"Be careful, Ryuko. There have been cases of high school students being abducted," Satsuki warned, watching her sister leave.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Ryuko shrugged again. "Later guys."

Once the doors opened and shut closed, Satsuki rested her eyes on Sanageyama, who stared at the exit.

"Sanageyama-san."

"O-Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. I apologize for the wait."

"No problem at all, Satsuki-san."

With a nod, Satsuki grabbed a whole pile of math books out of hammerspace. "Now then. Where did you leave off in your previous school?"

_What._

* * *

After two hours of tutoring, Sanageyama felt dead inside. Math books were scattered on the couches and the floor. Notebook paper was tossed and forgotten.

"We'll stop from there today, Sanageyama-san," Satsuki said with a tired sigh.

Heaven shined upon Sanageyama and he felt euphoria for surviving this hellish session.

"We'll continue tomorrow," Satsuki continued, standing up to begin cleaning the mess.

Sanageyama felt his heart stop. He looked at his 3rd notebook and the other two notebooks that were discarded on the floor. Satsuki forced him to do multiple problems of math, stemming all the way to basic arithmetic. He suddenly regretted skipping his high school math classes when he still lived in the North Kanto region.

Shaking his head, he stood up and silently helped Satsuki with the mess.

Few minutes later, the discarded papers were thrown in the room's recycling bin and the textbooks disappeared into hammerspace.

Sighing, Sanageyama sat on one of the couches and stretched.

"It looks like you've already been acquainted with my sister, Sanageyama-san." Satsuki sat on the opposite couch of his, crossing her legs in a refined manner.

"Huh? Yeah. During lunchtime today, I ate with her and Mako," he explained casually.

He could hear Gamagoori choke on his spit.

"May I offer you some tea?"

"Tea?"

"Yes."

Rejecting her offer would be rude, especially since she spent two hours of her time tutoring him in math.

"Sure," he replied.

"Please," he added last minute.

"Soroi-san," she called out. He could have sworn he heard her snicker a bit.

"Yes, Milady."

Suddenly, an old man appeared out of nowhere with a tray of tea.

"Thank you, Soroi-san," she smiled. Gratitude was clear on her face.

"The pleasure is all mine." Once he was done handing out the cups, Soroi bowed and disappeared into the darkness again.

Gripping the delicate teacup, Sanageyama took a sip.

"Ah," he winced.

Satsuki chuckled. "Too hot?"

"Bitter too," he added as he teared up.

"I guess you can say it's an acquired taste then," she smiled before holding out her hand. "May I?"

Sanageyama blinked before giving her the cup.

She gently blew on the cup. "Wheeeew…"

Sanageyama couldn't help but stare at how her pink, _soft_ lips jutted out.

_I want to kiss them. _

"What?" Satsuki stared at him, wide-eyed in wonder.

The others stopped at what they were doing and did the same, appalled that he had the audacity to say such things, especially Gamagoori.

"Oh. Ah. Did I really say that aloud?" Sanageyama laughed nervously, scratching his head for the umpteenth time today.

Recovering quickly, Satsuki chuckled as she handed him back his teacup. "I apologize, but I won't be kissing anyone till I'm married."

With a dark blush, he accepted his drink and drank it whole. It burned but it was better than feeling embarrassed. "God. This is unbearable."

"The situation or the tea?" Satsuki smirked mysteriously, almost as if she was flirting with him.

"B-Both," Sanageyama barely sputtered, his mouth still crying from the burns he received from his tea.

From his peripheral vision, he could see the others going off in their work again, much to his delight.

After feeling awkward for a couple minutes, Sanageyama saw that Satsuki was finished with her cup.

Settling it down, Satsuki stood up. Her eyes were different from before.

They weren't soft.

Sanageyama felt that something was completely off. No. Something was completely wrong. The other occupants stood up as well.

_So this was her plan. _

Before he could run, Gamagoori was already blocking the entrance.

"Sanageyama Uzu," Satsuki started.

"So is this what you do to unsuspecting transfer students? Surround them into submission?" Sanageyama interrupted, glaring at Satsuki. "Or is it because you see me as that much a threat?"

She was completely unfazed. "Don't take this the wrong way, Sanageyama-san. I genuinely wanted to help you in math-"

"You mean, put that teacher in his place?"

Tired of his impertinence, Gamagoori was about to head toward Sanageyama and smash his head open. However, Satsuki put her hand up to signal him to stand down.

He did what he was told.

"I won't argue against it. That pig in the blanket should learn where he stands in society. No teacher should forcibly remove a willing student, even if said student acted foolish."

That hurt his pride.

"Nonetheless, I am surprised you noticed my ulterior motive," Satsuki smirked. "You exceeded my expectations."

"I've dealt with your kind, Satsuki-_sama_."

"Are you talking about the uncouth stragglers from your old gang? The ones who tried to usurp your rule, Sanageyama-san?"

"So you knew all along?"

"Who do you think I am, Sanageyama-san? Or should I say, ex-head of the North Kanto Alliance?"

[EX-HEAD OF THE NORTH KANTO ALLIANCE UZU SANAGEYAMA – SECOND-YEAR]

"Information travels fast."

"We have profiles of all our students, Sanageyama-san. Don't underestimate our information network."

"I'll try not to, Satsuki-_sama_." Sanageyama sat on the couch rudely, putting his feet on the table. "So what did you really call me in for?"

Satsuki gracefully sat on the opposite couch of his again, crossing her legs in a sophisticated way. "I want you to join us."

"Your _little_ student council group?" he questioned, looking at everyone, especially the pink-haired one.

She chuckled mockingly. "Little? Is that how you see the student council? Measly little parasites trying to regulate and control the school?"

"You are proving yourselves that you are."

Using his peripheral vision again, he saw that the other three members were now sitting on the other two couches.

"My deepest apologies. I'm the one to blame, Sanageyama-san. I am the one who conjured this underhanded plan."

The others sat quietly, watching the event unfold. Nonetheless, Gamagoori badly wanted to defend her; depreciating words weren't fit for such a great woman. However, he literally bit his tongue.

Sanageyama eyed her silently, prodding her to continue whatever else she had to spout.

"Even so, I aim to win no matter the method."

"How presumptuous of you, Satsuki-_sama_. So how do you expect me to join the student council?"

"A simple duel. If you win, you'll rule Honnouji Academy."

The others paled. This _wasn't _in the plan. _THIS WASN'T IN THE PLAN AT ALL. _

"And if I lose, I must submit under your rule and join the student council," Sanageyama guessed, smirking enthusiastically. Lady Luck must be shining upon him today.

"Of course," Satsuki smiled. "It's a one-in-a-lifetime chance. No one ever receives a shortcut to the final boss."

"And that's why I accept." His smirk was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Shall we fight tomorrow morning then? Around the same time you fought Gamagoori?"

This was _too_ convenient. "I don't see it being a problem, Satsuki."

"Good. You are dismissed, Sanageyama-san." Her demeanor was turning back to normal. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late for our _date_."

"Of course," he chuckled.

_I'm falling for her more and more. _

He slammed the door shut once he left, never paying heed to the others.

"Satsuki, you can't be serious?" Jakuzure worried for her best friend. She didn't want her to get hurt. Not by this _baboon. _

"Don't worry, Nonon. I won't lose." Satsuki assured her with a soft smile.

"I can't believe you decided to take this route, Satsuki-sama," Inumuta frowned, pushing his glasses up in the process.

"He isn't the type to be persuaded easily," Gamagoori explained, understanding Satsuki's reasons. "He's a delinquent. He sees no joy in pacifism."

Satsuki smiled. "Tomorrow…"

"You seem more excited than usual, Satsuki," Jakuzure smirked. "Maybe we'll see you in a wedding dress sooner than we thought."

Satsuki chuckled. "I'm just eager to have a new member. That's all."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Bound 2

Yo.

The only things I have to say are reminders.

In case you have forgotten:

_Single-Line Italics _represent Sanageyama's internal thoughts. For example -

_She's hot. _

In addition:

_"Quoted Single-Line Italics" _represent what someone said in the past. They could also represent a conversational flashback between two or more people. For example -

Suddenly, I thought about what he said before.

_"Don't forget." _

_"What?"_

_"The nookie."_

Other than that, _italics _are used to emphasize shit.

Hopefully, that cleared up some confusion if any of you were perplexed about the use of italics in the story.

K. Enjoy.

And I apologize for any grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN KILL LA KILL. IF I DID, SATSUKI'S FATHER WOULD STILL BE PRESENT IN HIS DAUGHTERS' LIVES.**

* * *

Session 4 –

Bound 2 (Her Forever)

Sanageyama stood before the behemoth again, a new kendo stick resting on his shoulder. His green headband adorned around his forehead danced in the air. His green mop seemed wilder than usual, making him look like a stereotypical shounen hero.

Except he was more like a villain, or an anti-hero.

He wore the Honnouji Academy uniform messily again. The jacket acted as a longcoat, waving like a flag in the air. The pants sagged lazily, looking bigger on him than what they appeared to be.

As he strutted toward the entrance of the main building, he saw Satsuki waiting patiently.

She stood there proudly like a warrior, stabbing her kendo stick through the ground as if it was acting as a platform for her palms.

"Were you waiting long, Satsuki?" Sanageyama smirked.

"Of course not, Sanageyama-_kun_," Satsuki replied. "I just got here."

"What a perfect response."

He threw his jacket off and charged at her.

"HAH!"

He aimed at her shoulder. However, she blocked it easily.

"Was it too cliché?" she asked with a smirk.

"Obviously. You watch too much soap operas."

He leaped away.

And tried again.

"HAH!"

This time he aimed at her side.

She blocked it again and successfully parried it.

When she was about to attack, he grinned.

_Got you. _

Side-stepping quickly, he got her from the behind and attacked her side again.

"HUUURAAAAA-"

He failed.

"What?"

Somehow, she was able to stab him in the chest with the hilt of her weapon.

"GAH!" He harshly breathed in for air as he felt his feet lift off a few inches.

Within seconds, Satsuki turned around and stabbed his stomach.

He nearly threw-up the bread he ate earlier.

And in one final swing, she slammed the kendo stick into his side, effectively breaking it and Sanageyama himself.

The hit was so powerful that he collided into the wall that was distances away. Lying dead, he was like a soiled drag doll, abandoned and defeated.

He choked on the air, shakily gripping the cracks he made in the wall. Wheezing, he saw Satsuki approaching him, her strut suffocating.

"Give up, Sanageyama-san," Satsuki stated, looking down on him. "You have lost."

"N-Not yet," he coughed. "I won't be bounded to your games."

"Your resolve is weak."

His eyes widened.

"It is foolish to fight. It is pathetic."

He inhaled harshly. "No. No it's not."

"Really, Sanageyama-san?"

"I'll make you fall."

_I won't fail them. _

"URAAAAH!" He ran toward her, ready to stab her – anywhere, anywhere at all.

All he wanted was to get a hit.

She dodged it perfectly and gripped his kendo stick. She used the force he put in his weapon against him and made him fall in the dirt.

"U-Urk." He tasted Honnouji Academy's ground once again.

"WEAK."

Her ruthless utterance made him stand up again.

"HAH!"

She spun and tripped him.

He got up and tried again.

And failed again.

He got up and tried again.

And failed again.

He got up and tried again.

And failed again.

He got up and tried again.

And failed again.

He got up and tried again.

And failed again.

"WEAK."

"WEAK."

"WEAK."

"WEAK."

"WEAK."

"YOUR RESOLVE IS WEAK."

He got up weakly and clenched his jaw.

"HURAAAH!"

He ran toward her again.

She dodged again.

But before she was able to counterattack, he disappeared and appeared at her other side.

Astonished, she barely dodged.

It grazed her bicep by a hair's breadth.

Gripping his weapon one more time, she sweep-kicked his legs.

He knocked into the ground.

He was finally KOed.

But he was able to hear her one more time.

"Maybe your resolve isn't so weak after all."

* * *

Waking up in the infirmary again, he saw that more of his upper body was in bandages.

"I lost," he murmured to himself.

He sighed deeply. He was utterly defeated by Kiryuin Satsuki.

He scratched his head in frustration.

This was never supposed to happen.

Then, he heard the door open.

He heard someone's footsteps. They seemed quite heavy.

The curtain opened and what appeared before him was a portly man who seemed to be in his 40s. A band-aid was wrapped around the bridge of his nose and his brown hair was combed back. Considering the white dress-shirt, black tie, and white longcoat, the man seemed to be the doctor – or nurse or whatever.

"Ah. You're awake."

"O-Oh. Yeah," Sanageyama nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but more or less okay."

"Good, good."

"Ah…"

"Oh. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Mankanshoku Barazo, the doctor of this infirmary."

[MANKANSHOKU BARAZO - DOCTOR]

"Mankanshoku?"

_Is he Mako's dad?_

"Is there something wrong?"

"No no. Haha," Sanageyama awkwardly laughed. "It feels like I heard the name before."

"Ah. So you've heard about my back-alley clinic."

"Haha. Yeah."

Sanageyama soon realized what he said.

_Wait. What._

"Hm. Hm," Barazo nodded thoughtfully. "So my clinic has even been heard in the upper echelons of society. Strange though, since my patients die on my watch often."

Sanageyama paled. Why was this doctor even working at this school?

"Either way, I have to thank my daughter for helping me land a job here! Gahahaha!"

Sanageyama stared at him, feeling a bit fearful that this man took care of his wounds.

The door opened again. Sanageyama heard more footsteps.

"OH! Otou-san!"

Sanageyama already knew who it was.

"OOOOOOH! My lovely daughter!" Barazo grinned happily.

Mako bounced happily toward her dad.

"Excuse me," Gamagoori said politely.

He seemed a lot more rigid than usual.

"Oooooh! Gamagoori-san! Thank you for watching my daughter!" Barazo smiled at the huge man.

"N-NO P-PROBLEM, SIR!" Gamagoori bowed. "IT WAS AN HONOR!"

Sanageyama snickered.

"AH! Uzu-kun is awake!" Mako skipped to Sanageyama.

"Hey, Mako," Sanageyama weakly smiled.

"Wowowowow! You even have bandages on your face!" Mako poked one on his cheek.

"Ow," Sanageyama winced.

"Oh no! Did that hurt?"

"Just a bit."

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it better?" Mako asked.

"MANKANSHOKU!"

Gamagoori raged, his cheeks igniting.

"A-Ah!" Mako jolted, hiding behind Sanageyama's arm for protection.

Sanageyama winced as he felt Mako's iron grip squeeze his elbow.

Barazo laughed. "My daughter is so popular! Gahahaha!"

Sanageyama chuckled. Ignoring Gamagoori, he turned to Mako. "What's up? Did you come to visit me?"

"No no! I came to see if you wanted to eat lunch again!" Mako grinned excitingly, letting go of Sanageyama's arm in the process.

He looked at Barazo to see if it was okay to go out.

"Of course!" He pulled out a thumbs-up. "_Just don't do anything I wouldn't do._"

Sanageyama stared at Barazo. His threat didn't seem to pertain to his current state at all.

"Thank you, sir," Sanageyama nodded.

Getting up, he grabbed his things (his weapon was once again missing), which were conveniently resting at the edge of his bed. Cracking his neck, he looked at Mako, who had sparkles in her eyes again.

"Yeah? What's up, Mako?"

"So cool! You're a true delinquent!"

Sanageyama sweatdropped. "Hey, Gamagoori. Are you coming too?"

Gamagoori seemed to cool down. However, he looked surprised that the transfer student was inviting him. "Yes, I am."

"Yayayayayay! Gamagoori-senpai is coming too!" Mako leaped happily.

"U-Urk." Gamagoori blushed.

"Okay, Otou-san! We'll be having lunch now!" Mako sang as she ran out the door. "Lunchtime, lunchtime~ Time to eat cro-ooo-quettes~~"

"MANKANSHOKU! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Gamagoori yelled as he walked out the hallways.

"Ah. Thank you once again, Mankanshoku-san." Sanageyama said, nodding before running out the door.

"Have a nice day, kids!"

* * *

Once again, Ryuko was waiting at the same place like yesterday. Leaning on a wall, she tapped her foot patiently.

"Ryuko-chan! Ryuuuuuko-chan!"

Ryuko saw Mako dashing toward her. Much to her surprise, she saw bandaged-up Sanageyama jogging behind her.

"Yay!" Mako leaped at her.

"Ah!"

Luckily, Ryuko was able to catch her in her arms.

"Good grief. Hey, Mako," she smiled before looking at Sanageyama and his banged up face. "You're looking better than yesterday."

"Thanks for the compliment, Ryuko," Sanageyama chuckled.

"Ne, ne, Uzu-kun. Where's Gamagoori-senpai?" Mako asked.

"Ah. He didn't want to violate the school rules so he decided to walk," Sanageyama replied.

"Mooooouuuu! He's being too slow!" Mako pouted. "We're going to eat without him if he takes too long!"

"Haha. He's such a tight-ass. He needs to lay off with the rules," Ryuko laughed as she started walking to a nearby bench. "Let's just eat without him."

"Noooooo! We can't do that!" Mako shook her head.

"Fine fine. We'll wait for him," Ryuko sighed, conceding to her best friend's contradicting statements.

Mako smiled as she leaped on the bench, humming a song loudly.

"So I guess you're the one who fought sis today?" Ryuko asked, staring at Sanageyama curiously.

Sanageyama sighed. "Yeah. But it's not something I want to talk about."

He sat cross-legged on the floor. "I just can't believe how strong she was."

"She took martial arts lessons when she was younger. Dad said it was so she could defend herself in case he wasn't there to protect her," Ryuko explained, her feet swinging idly.

"Hn. I see. How about you, Ryuko? Did you have any self-defense training?"

She was caught off-guard by the sudden question. "Kind of. But it wasn't as extensive as hers. She's going to be the heir of the Kiryuin Conglomerate once she's done with her education so Mom thought it would be more beneficial for her to learn various self-defense techniques if she gets ambushed by rivals when she does become the head."

_Kiryuin? There it is again. _

"Kiryuin Conglomerate? That sounds familiar…"

"The Kiryuin Conglomerate is a multi-national conglomerate owned by the Kiryuin family." Gamagoori appeared out of nowhere.

"Gah!" Sanageyama and Ryuko jumped in surprise by his sudden appearance.

"Gamagoori-senpai is here now!" Mako cheered.

"While they do own multiple corporations such as Somy, WcDonalds, and Mindows, they are known for their ground-breaking apparel from the REVOCS Corporation, which practically owns 90% of the world's clothing market," Gamagoori discussed. "Our Honnouji Academy uniforms, for example, were made by REVOCS."

Sanageyama whistled, impressed. "I'm not surprised considering how cozy these clothes are."

"And in addition to being quite snug, they are invulnerable to wear and tear, which is why REVOCS clothing is so popular."

"Thanks for the exposition, Gamagoori," Sanageyama grinned.

"Hmph," Gamagoori grunted, sitting cross-legged next to Sanageyama.

"Still, I'm shocked. I didn't know you were from such an illustrious family, Ryuko," Sanageyama said, looking at Ryuko.

Ryuko looked away.

"Time to eat!"

Mako seemingly brought out a huge bento box of croquettes out of nowhere. "Come on, Ryuko-chan! Let's eat!"

"Huh?" Ryuko blinked. "Yeah. Let's."

"Gamagoori-senpai! Do you want some?!" Mako grinned.

"If I may, Mankanshoku," Gamagoori smiled, grabbing one with his bare hands.

"AH! They're hot, Gamagoori-senpai! Let's share my chopsticks!"

Gamagoori nearly choked on his spit and dropped his croquette.

"AH! I told you it's hot, Gamagoori-senpai!"

Sanageyama stared at Ryuko as she quietly took out her bento box out of nowhere as well. He wondered if he said the wrong thing to her. Wasn't her family amazing?

_If they were, she wouldn't look so dejected when I mentioned them._

* * *

"Thank you for the food!"

Once they finished eating, Mako and Ryuko chose to walk to their designated classrooms. Class was in a couple minutes so they might as well. Sanageyama and Gamagoori decided to walk them as thanks for the food.

Once again, they both had nothing to eat. Sanageyama forgot to bring a lunch while Gamagoori's was in the student council room. Fortunately, Mako had enough croquettes to go around. She had no qualms sharing them with her friends.

As the group walked to the first-years' classrooms, Sanageyama kept staring at Ryuko. She looked a bit better. She wasn't forcing her smiles anymore. He decided not to mention anything related to the Kiryuin family in front of her again.

After they dropped off the girls to the classrooms, Sanageyama and Gamagoori walked upstairs to their own classrooms.

"Sanageyama-san," Gamagoori called out as they headed up the stairs.

"What's up?"

"How is your pride?"

Sanageyama was surprised he even asked something like that. Looking at him, he decided to tell him the truth.

"Wounded."

"Hmph."

They walked in silence after.

Sanageyama wondered why he asked the question in the first place. Still, remembering his battle with Satsuki made him feel inferior. All he could think of was how many times she called him weak.

"_WEAK."_

"_WEAK."_

"_WEAK."_

"_WEAK."_

"_WEAK."_

_"YOUR RESOLVE IS WEAK."_

What's more, he barely scratched her –let alone damaged her.

"Tch."

_I couldn't do anything against her. _

"Your arrogance led to your defeat, Sanageyama-san."

Sanageyama realized that he was outside his classroom.

"And it's alright for _her_ to be arrogant? To call people weak and pathetic? Is it, Gamagoori?" Sanageyama's jaw tightened.

Gamagoori stared at him.

"She has every right to be."

And with that, he walked away.

Sanageyama walked inside the classroom. The students present stared at him, mumbling about his loss against Satsuki.

His lips pursed.

As he sat down at his desk, he remembered something from the past.

"_The Kiryuin Conglomerate runs Honnouji Academy. They can easily remove you. Are you even sure you can go against something like that, Uzu?"_

"_Why are you doubting me? I told you. I'm going to rule Japan."_

"Sanageyama-san."

Sanageyama stopped dreaming and saw Satsuki standing before him.

He glowered at her.

_She just keeps looking down at me._

"What is it, Satsuki-_sama_?"

"You begin your duties as Club Committee Co-Chair effectively at 5:00 PM today."

"And what happens if I decide not to?"

"You will be officially terminated from Honnouji Academy by the end of the day."

"_They can easily remove you."_

"Fine."

"What does that mean, Sanageyama-san?"

"I'll do it. I'll follow up on my promise."

"_I'm going to rule Japan."_

[CLUB COMMITTEE CO-CHAIR SANAGEYAMA UZU – SECOND-YEAR]

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Whoa. Look at that. Albeit reluctantly, Sanageyama became Satsuki's bitch once again.

What shall happen neeeeeeeext?

Wooooo.

Anyway.

That's all.

I hope you enjoyed it and I will see you another time.

Later.


	5. Six Feet Deep

Yo.

Honestly, I written four more chapters over the course of my minor hiatus. However, I haven't had the time to proofread them or anything.

I apologize for my insolence nonetheless.

Either way, here's the next chapter. I'll check out the next chapter and see if anything is wrong with it ASAP.

In addition, if you have forgotten how I use italics, refer back to chapter four.

Enjoy. And I apologize for any grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL.**

* * *

Session 5 –

Six Feet Deep (in a Situation I Can't Escape)

"I introduce to you our new member of the student council, Sanageyama Uzu."

"Nice to meet you."

Sanageyama bowed politely. He was in the student council room with his new colleagues, being initiated into their little group. He scoffed inwardly. As soon as he transferred here, he got subjugated. This was embarrassing.

"He will be working as the Co-Chair of the Club Committee." Satsuki continued her introduction of their new member. "Because of the massive volume of established clubs present in Honnouji Academy, work will be split in order to increase productivity. Clubs will be organized into two divisions: athletics and non-athletics. Athletics are what they are: physical sports and games pertaining to competition and heightening one's physical capabilities. Non-athletics, however, will focus on the school's cultural clubs and other miscellaneous clubs."

"Because of Sanageyama-san's credentials and experience, he will handle all dealings with athletics while Jakuzure will oversee non-athletics," Satsuki finished, her eyes scanning the four members.

"Hai, Satsuki," the pink-haired girl grinned.

Sanageyama merely stared at Satsuki.

"On to the next matter, Sanageyama-san," Satsuki called him.

"Yes?"

"As you are already acquainted with Gamagoori, I'll formally introduce you to the other members. Jakuzure Nonon."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," Jakuzure smiled.

"And Inumuta Houka."

"A pleasure, Sanageyama," Inumuta nodded in acknowledgement.

"This meeting is adjourned," Satsuki stated. "Now get to work."

"HAI!" they all, excluding Sanageyama, replied in unison.

Gamagoori, Inumuta, and Jakuzure all went to and sat at their respected workplaces.

"What should I do?" Sanageyama asked, looking at Satsuki for an answer.

"Help Jakuzure," Satsuki curtly responded. "Both of you are now partners. Learn to work with her."

She was quite quick to the point, completely different from the patient girl who tutored him in math earlier.

Remembering how rudely he acted toward her whenever she tried to teach him, Sanageyama suddenly felt ashamed of himself.

_Dammit._

He didn't know how to feel about the person in front of him.

Sighing softly, he turned on his heel and walked to Jakuzure, who was leaning forward to read a packet of papers.

"Oh. And Sanageyama-san," Satsuki called out to him again.

He stopped and looked back. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He wanted to drown in a lake.

"Yeah," he replied quietly, shifting his eyes away from her concerning stare. "I am."

Satsuki merely nodded back.

* * *

For the last hour, he read paper after paper about club requests and club applications. Were the students that bored here that they needed to create brand new clubs? What the hell was Go Soccer anyway?

Still, Sanageyama couldn't get the student council president out of his head. He glanced at Satsuki, who silently read a piece of paper at her desk, for the umpteenth time.

He then looked at the pink-haired girl, Jakuzure. She was nice and kind of cute. When he asked her what to do, she smiled at him sweetly before pointing at one of the huge stacks of paper on her desk.

"_Read each and every paper in there and sign if needed. I sorted them yesterday so don't worry. They are all related to the athletics."_

He twitched when she said that. Satsuki already predetermined that she'd gain total victory.

Resting another request on the desk he shared with Jakuzure, he looked at the clock on the wall. It was already past 6:30. The sun wasn't going down anytime soon though. It was late April. The cherry blossoms were long gone.

"I'll be taking my leave now." Satsuki rose from her seat, an immense pile of finished papers rested on her desk.

"Good work, Satsuki-sama." Gamagoori looked up from his work.

"Good job today." Inumuta continued typing, uncaring about his surroundings.

"Nice work again, Satsuki," Jakuzure smiled, looking at her best friend's finished pile.

"Great work by all of you as well," Satsuki smiled at each of them. "Don't forget to lock up."

She opened the doors. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Before she exited, Sanageyama stood up hastily, his palms slamming the desk.

Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Sanageyama-san?"

A certain pink-haired girl was the only one paying attention to the exchange.

He gulped. He took a deep breath, adjusted his posture, and bowed.

"G-GOOD WORK TODAY, SATSUKI."

Surprised by his sudden outburst, Satsuki's eyes widened. Within moments, she chuckled and smiled, her eyes softening.

"Welcome to the student council, Sanageyama-san. I expect a lot out of you."

Sanageyama turned beet red.

_She understood it. _

Satsuki closed the doors delicately, a smile still stuck on her face.

A quiet second later, Sanageyama sat down, unable to stop his face from blushing.

Then, he heard Jakuzure sigh loudly.

"Haaaaah. You're so stupid."

"W-What?"

Did he hear that correctly?

"Why didn't you just say sorry? Sheesh. Guys are so flaky with their feelings," Jakuzure stated with a loud yawn. "Why can't any of you say what you want to say?"

She stared at Gamagoori especially.

"W-What do you mean?" Sanageyama feigned ignorance.

What happened to the cute girl with the sweet smile?

"Giving Satsuki the silent treatment ever since you got here. Then, promptly bowing down to her like an inferior slave…" Jakuzure sighed again, examining her manicured nails in the process. "You're such a bitch."

Sanageyama had the urge to choke someone.

"You shouldn't be calling your colleagues that, Jakuzure… _san_," Sanageyama scolded her politely with a forced smile.

"You're a bitch."

Sanageyama's eyebrow twitched. "Like you should be saying that to someone." His voice was inches away from flaring up in rage.

"That won't work against her, Sanageyama," Inumuta interjected, his fingers still tapping away on his laptop. "She already knows she's a bitch."

"For some reason, that pissed me off more than it should," Jakuzure muttered spitefully, a tiny vein in a shape of a cross now protruding on her forehead.

"It should, Jakuzure. No one likes being called a bitch."

A paper ball speedily headed its way to Inumuta's head. He dodged it with ease.

"Throwing paper balls now, Jakuzure? You are true to the size of your height."

Jakuzure grunted loudly before plopping her butt on her seat in order to work on her pile again.

Sanageyama looked at the both of them before shrugging and doing the same as the girl next to him.

* * *

"Hoi, transfer student," Jakuzure called out rudely after being silent for another 30 minutes.

Sanageyama stopped working again. "What?"

"Do you need help?"

"H-Huh?" Sanageyama blinked, startled by the question. "No. I'm fine."

She nodded. "If you have any questions, just ask. You _are_ my subordinate."

"S-Subordinate?!"

Sanageyama stood up.

"I'm basically in the same position as you!"

"But with a lack of experience. You're just a newbie."

"Y-You…"

"I've been doing this for a year so I'm superior to you."

"Don't worry, Sanageyama," Inumuta interjected again. "She's just flaunting her weight, or what she believes she has."

"If you don't shut up-"

"Don't let her fool you. When she heard you lost against Satsuki today, she was ecstatic. She was literally skipping in the halls since her Club Committee workload got cut in half."

"I-I'm going to-"

"Sink your fangs into me, snake? We have enough violence in this world. We don't need another Napoleon rampaging."

"Tch. Looks like the doggie is learning new tricks," Jakuzure jabbed with a smirk.

"And once again, the snake proves how it can't adapt to new situations."

"Bite me."

Inumuta just went on typing silently again.

Jakuzure, disappointed that he stopped biting back, started working once more.

Sanageyama sighed, staring at both snarkers before reading more club requests again.

* * *

Another 30 minutes passed.

"I'm finished for today."

Gamagoori, who had been silent for the entire time since Satsuki left, stood up and stretched. A gigantic stack of paper stood on his desk.

"I'll be leaving."

"Good work today."

The other three occupants replied in different variations of the phrase.

Nodding, Gamagoori left, moving as quietly as possible so the others could focus on their work.

"Ne, doggie."

Jakuzure started talking again.

"What is it?"

Inumuta kept staring at his laptop, not once looking at his associate in the eyes.

"Go buy me juice. I'm thirsty."

"No."

"Why don't follow your master's orders for once?"

"As you can see, I'm trying to finish my work."

She groaned irately before looking at Sanageyama.

"Hey, transfer student."

Sanageyama sighed. "What is it now?"

"Go buy me juice."

"With what money?!"

"Your money."

He nearly blew a gasket.

Before Sanageyama could reject her, Inumuta interrupted their conversation for the third time in the past hour.

"Instead of bothering others about juice, why don't you focus on your work? Or how about this – why don't you get it yourself?"

"Tch. Fine."

Jakuzure stood up angrily, stomping towards the door.

"Do you want anything?"

She looked at the both of them.

Once again, Sanageyama was surprised by her off-putting kindness.

"No, it's fine," Inumuta replied without looking.

She nodded and then stared at Sanageyama. "You?"

He shook his head.

She slammed the door as she left.

Sanageyama sighed. "Does she usually act like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Inumuta responded, looking at something else for the first time since his initiation. "Nonetheless, she does have her moments. Don't you think, Sanageyama?"

Inumuta was smiling.

It was an unusual sight to see. Sanageyama thought he was cold-hearted due to his mysterious and sterile appearance. But it looked like he was wrong.

And if he was smarter, he would have seen that his soft smile seemed to underlie another emotion. Admiration? Respect? Or was it deeper than that?

Regrettably, Sanageyama was too ignorant to notice anything else.

Before he could answer though, Jakuzure opened the doors with a bang.

Sanageyama jumped in his seat, alarmed by her entrance.

"Eh? Why don't you look at that?" she smirked. "Got tired of complaining about your anime on the imageboards, otaku?"

"At least the 2D pettanko look more attractive than you."

Jakuzure exploded.

Meanwhile, Sanageyama glanced at Inumuta.

It was like his smile was never there.

* * *

Jakuzure's strawberry juice must have really energized her because she seemingly glided through all the papers she looked at, merely skimming them for some seconds before signing or throwing them away.

Within 10 minutes, she stretched and chirped happily. "Finished~~"

Sanageyama groaned inwardly. He looked at his pile of finished work. It was barely half the size of what she completed.

Soon, he heard Inumuta close his laptop shut.

He was finished too.

"Hah. I was done before you," Jakuzure smirked, pointing at him smugly.

"This isn't a race, Jakuzure," Inumuta shrugged, walking towards the exit without a beat.

"Tch. Whatever, doggie." She followed in suit.

Sanageyama felt so slow. Staring at the volleyball club's new request for new balls, he wanted to give up.

"Hoi, transfer student," Jakuzure called out.

"Huh?" Sanageyama looked up.

"Just stop for today," Jakuzure stated. "It's nearly nighttime. The janitor is going to kick you out if he sees you here."

Sanageyama looked at the request and Jakuzure, deciding whether to ignore her or heed her words.

"Plus, considering it's your first day here, you did a nice job today. Rest up and start on it again tomorrow."

"_Nonetheless, she does have her moments. Don't you think, Sanageyama?"_

Remembering Inumuta's words, he smiled and decided on the latter. Stretching his arms, he got up and followed the two out of the campus.

"You're going to be a great underling, transfer student. I can see it," Jakuzure smirked.

"W-We're in the same position!" Sanageyama reminded her.

"So? Like I said before, I'm a veteran in school politics."

"All you do is sign off papers or throw them away, Jakuzure," Inumuta quipped.

"Like you're any better, doggie. All you do is stare at your 'data.'"

Sanageyama looked at the two as they argued – well, as Jakuzure argued.

He didn't like the situation he was in still, but it was bearable.

That night, he decided to conquer Honnouji Academy from within the student council.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Shoutout to Fictionlovr420, who passionately told me to keep continuing this story. I have to be real for a second. I almost felt defeated because people were barely reading this story. It was irritating, actually. I thought it was due to the fact that the story was being focused on a mere secondary male character.

All in all, I personally thank all the people who read, reviewed, and favorited this. I appreciate it.

K. I think that's all for now.

I hope you enjoyed the story.

Later.


	6. Chapter Six

Whoa. This fic is getting updated irregularly. I hope the readers are still looking forward to this.

Fortunately, I got a present for my beloved fans. I published another chapter as well. Wooo.

Well, let's get this show on the road.

Enjoy.

And I apologize for any grammatical errors. By the way, author notes will be made in the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL.**

* * *

Session 6 –

Chapter Six (Prayin' We Reach Past 21)

It had been a month since Sanageyama transferred to Honnouji Academy. He gradually got into the swing of things here in Tokyo after his first two weeks. It was radically different than what he was used to in North Kanto. Compared to the rapid-moving metropolis he is in now, things were a lot more chill back there. He missed it.

Nonetheless, it was a good change of pace. Being friends with Ryuko and Mako was a strange and relatively new experience to him. Considering that he was the head of the North Kanto Alliance, he was constantly surrounded by males. It was one of the downsides of being a high school gang leader: instead of flocking _to _you, girls ran away _from _you.

Then again, Ryuko and Mako weren't normal girls – Sanageyama clearly saw that.

As for the student council, he got accustomed to its massive workload. Fortunately, Satsuki didn't have a strict time schedule for it; as long as the members finished their assigned work within 48 hours, Gamagoori wouldn't punish them. Unless it was an emergency, members were only supposed to meet afterschool Monday through Friday, which he wasn't bothered by. Afterschool on Saturdays, the student council would go on social excursions in order to strengthen the camaraderie between its members.

Sanageyama was pleasantly surprised that they were enjoyable. He'd imagine talking them about tests and their dream university – activities that honor students tend to do.

He was wrong.

They went to karaoke, hung out at arcades, and even hiked mountain trails. If he didn't know them, he would think that Satsuki and the others were your average Japanese high school students. Ryuko and Mako would join them occasionally, which greatly made things interesting. Satsuki would full on show her protective sisterly side whenever a guy tried to hit on Ryuko while Jakuzure and Inumuta cracked jokes about Gamagoori's feelings in front of an oblivious Mako. All in all, it was odd seeing them in a different light.

Still, Sanageyama planned to takeover Honnouji Academy by seizing the student council. He just didn't know how to take control of it from within. He didn't know how to manipulate the system nor could he find any supporters for his rally against Satsuki. Thus, he opted for a third option: battling her.

Unfortunately, Gamagoori would always pop out of nowhere whenever he tried to attack her.

Today was such a day.

Sanageyama stood atop Honnouji Academy's main building, much like Satsuki did when he fought Gamagoori on his first day.

The time Satsuki arrived to school varied. Every now and then, she would arrive around 6. Sometimes, 7. But never after 8.

Who Satsuki was with when she reached school varied too. Sometimes, she would be with Ryuko. Other times, she would be with her and Mako. Now and again, she would be with Jakuzure. From time to time, she would be with all of them. Rarely did she walk through the entrance alone.

Fortunately, today was one of those days.

She walked alone at 6.

Sanageyama cheered inwardly. He waited since 5 for her arrival.

With his green headband swaying in the wind, he readied his weapon.

"SATSUKI!"

He shouted out with power.

She stopped and looked up. "Good morning, Sanageyama-san."

"I'm going to rule Honnouji Academy from now on!"

He pointed his kendo stick at her tiny, still figure.

"I'll defeat you!"

He leaped up, swinging his weapon overhead.

"HAAAAAAAAAHHH-"

And as his weapon was a few inches from her head, something came out of nowhere.

"ORAAAAAAAAAAA!"

[SPEEDING BULLET OF PUNISHMENT]

A technique Gamagoori invented back in his middle school days. Due to his massive build and speed, he decided to create a move that utilized both in airborne combat. And so, his speeding bullet was born. By launching himself like a rhino in midair, he is able to ram any opponent from distances like a cannonball before they land on the ground.

Sanageyama flew into a wall within seconds once Gamagoori collided into him.

Landing right next to Satsuki's side, Gamagoori kneeled. "I apologize for my tardiness, Satsuki-sama."

She chuckled, "Thank you, Gamagoori. Though, I could have handled it myself."

"Nonsense. I won't allow a speck of dust to touch you until it proved to me that it could defeat me."

She smiled, "I'll be going ahead, Gamagoori. Don't be late for class."

"Yes, Satsuki-sama."

As she entered the school building, Sanageyama got up with a huff.

"Dammit, Gamagoori! I was fighting her!"

"You'll be fighting me today," Gamagoori stated as he raised his fists.

With a loud groan, Sanageyama readied his weapon and lunged.

"HURRRRRAA-"

* * *

Sanageyama woke up in the infirmary again. His torso was wrapped and his face adorned with band-aids. He was glad that Ryuko, Mako, and _especially_ Jakuzure, weren't there to see him get beat by Gamagoori this time.

"Argh… How long did we fight today?" he asked aloud to himself as he rose up from his bed, massaging his head from a pounding headache.

"Apparently, it was for three hours this time."

He looked up and saw Ryuko standing in front of his bed, her hand resting on her hip.

"Yo," Sanageyama smiled.

She sighed, "Good morning to you too, Sanageyama."

She headed toward the chair on the side of his bed.

"Did you come to get me for lunch?" Sanageyama asked, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Something like that," Ryuko replied, sitting on the chair. "Mako wanted to come too, but she got called in by Mikisugi-sensei. There was an assignment due today, but she didn't do it because she said her dog ate it."

"That's sounds like something she would say," Sanageyama chuckled.

Ryuko laughed too.

The door opened, creaking loudly in the process.

The two occupants in the room looked to see who it was.

"Ah! Ryuko-chan! You're still here!" Barazo grinned.

"Hey, Mako's Dad," Ryuko smiled back.

"No no!" Barazo shook his head. "I told you to call me Otou-san!"

"H-Hai… Otou-san…" Ryuko blushed softly, embarrassed by calling someone else 'Dad.'

According to Mako, Ryuko was her very first 'real' friend. And ever since she introduced her to her family years ago, they treated her like a second daughter.

"There we go! Gahahaha!" Barazo laughed heartily. "So how's my favorite patient?"

"Heh. Just fine," Sanageyama smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me."

After his initiation into the student council, Sanageyama tried to fight Satsuki in the morning nearly every day, which ultimately accumulated into him getting battered and bruised from his fights with Gamagoori. Despite his initial skepticism and fear, after his first week at school, he started trusting Mako's dad and his bandage treatment – or whatever he did while he was unconscious.

"Don't worry! The infirmary is getting to be a popular place just by you getting injured all the time! Gahahaha!"

"Haaaah… Thanks," Sanageyama sweatdropped. "Anyway, it's cool for me to leave now, right?"

"Of course!" Barazo grinned. "Go ahead and have a lunch date with Ryuko-chan!"

"W-What?!" Ryuko's cheeks reddened. "It's not even like that!"

"Gahaha! You don't have to hide anything from Dad! You stayed here the entire ti-"

Ryuko threw her surrogate dad into the wall, knocking him out cold.

This was a reason why Sanageyama believe Ryuko wasn't a normal girl at all.

_NO NORMAL PERSON CAN LIFT AND THROW A HUGE MAN SO EFFORTLESSLY._

"A-Anyway, let's go!" Ryuko commanded loudly, nearly running out the door.

Looking at Ryuko's retreating figure and Barazo's fallen form, he sighed and decided to get ready.

_He'll be fine._

"C-Come on!" Ryuko came inside again, still flustered.

"H-Hold on!"

He didn't even put on his jacket correctly because she grabbed his wrist and immediately dragged him out.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea!" Ryuko put her finger near her mouth nervously and innocently blushed harder, her eyes avoiding Sanageyama's curious stare. "I didn't stay by your side for the entire time just because I wanted to! M-Mako wanted me to watch over you…"

Bishoujo sparkles accentuated her face as she stated this.

_T-TSUNDERE SERVICE?!_

They arrived at their normal spot at the bench, acting as ordinary as they could be.

The infirmary incident was never mentioned again.

* * *

Sanageyama yawned loudly as his math teacher continued his lesson.

Sadly, Mako never met with them. According to Gamagoori, who decided to eat with them, she was forced to complete her assignment in the teacher's lounge.

Even though Gamagoori usually ate with them, they were quite surprised that he still joined them despite the fact Mako wasn't present. It looked like he really saw the two of them as his friends.

It was peculiar, especially since Sanageyama constantly tried to tackle down his beloved 'Satsuki-sama' and frequently fought him in combat.

_Maybe he's keeping close tabs on me._

Sanageyama groaned. No wonder Gamagoori kept appearing out of nowhere.

_Or maybe Satsuki sent him out to make sure I won't make any moves on Ryuko. _

Peering back slowly, Sanageyama saw Satsuki paying close attention to the teacher, writing notes on whatever he was saying.

_No no no. I don't even like Ryuko like that. We're both friends and she knows it. _

Before he was able to turn forward, Satsuki noticed him from the corner of her eye and smiled. Embarrassed, he turned away hastily and hid his flustered face.

_Shit. Why does it got to be __**her**__? _

"Okay, who is willing to do this problem?" the teacher asked, finished drawing and writing out the triangle and its lengths and angles.

Sanageyama looked up and saw the teacher scan the room.

The teacher originally planned to administer a test this week, but pushed it to last week due Satsuki's boast on Sanageyama's first day of school.

For most students, it was horrible. Half of the test material weren't even taught in class yet. As a result, the class's average was a pitiful 60. However, due to Satsuki's hardcore and near-suicidal tutoring lessons, Sanageyama passed it with a 90.

Satsuki, unsurprisingly, got a 100.

Sanageyama wondered why Satsuki was in Trigonometry. Considering her arithmetic capabilities, she should be in a high-tier math class like Calculus.

Either way, when the teacher gave him his test, he bowed down to him and apologized wholeheartedly for his insolence. From his peripheral vision, he could see Satsuki smirking as clear as day. However, it seemed that he was worshipping Satsuki instead of actually apologizing to Sanageyama himself.

Ever since then, the teacher stopped calling him and granted him too much leeway. He could literally stand up and leave class and he wouldn't even stop him.

Sanageyama sighed and raised his hand when he didn't see that no one else was willing to try the difficult problem.

"I'll do it."

"O-Oh. Are you sure, Sanageyama-sama?"

Sanageyama twitched.

"Yes, I am." He got up silently and went up to the board.

Sanageyama understood what to do. Even though he aced the first test, Satsuki didn't stop tutoring him. She pushed him beyond what the teacher was currently teaching.

_She's horrible._

She was smirking as clear as day again.

* * *

It was finally the end of the school day. As he walked out of his class, he heard a loud, girlish, nasally voice.

"Oh. It's the monkey."

He ignored it.

"Oi."

He walked faster.

"OI!"

He never stopped.

"OI!"

He persevered.

"OI!"

A paper fastball crashed into the back of his head, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"JAKUZURE!"

Once again, Gamagoori virtualized out of nowhere.

"LITTERING IS A HEINOUS CRIME THAT-"

"And yelling in the hallways is a violation according to Article 6, Section 6 of the Honnouji Academy rulebook," she nonchalantly countered back, walking past him without a blink.

Gamagoori shut up automatically.

Picking up the paper ball from the floor, Jakuzure kicked the back of Sanageyama's leg. "Oi, Monkey."

Sanageyama casually looked back and blinked, unbothered by Jakuzure's attack. "Oh. Hey, Jakuzure. I didn't notice you."

Jakuzure twitched. "I was calling you for the entire time. How could you not notice me?"

"Oh really? I was staring at an ant for the entire time. Your presence must be so tiny that you were practically invisible to me."

She clenched her teeth, nearly snapping at the delinquent. However, she held herself back with a scoff. "Tch. Looks like the monkey is learning as well. Monkey see, monkey do."

She indirectly brought a certain teal-haired teen into the conversation.

"You really love to bring him into our conversations, Jakuzure."

"At least I'm not ogling my best friend's body whenever she's working at her desk."

Sanageyama almost died of embarrassment that day.

Gamagoori, already ignored as it is, followed the bickering pair silently with a brooding face.

* * *

After a couple minutes, the trio entered the student council room. As usual, Inumuta was typing on his laptop in his respected workplace. On the couch facing the double doors, Satsuki was drinking tea with poise and perfection.

"Good afternoon," Satsuki greeted them with smile.

"Good afternoon, Satsuki-sama." Gamagoori bowed before heading to his desk.

"Hey, Satsuki." Jakuzure bounced happily toward the sofa before plopping herself next to Satsuki. "How were your classes?"

"Just fine. Yours?"

As the girls talked, Sanageyama settled himself in a comfortable studying position on one of the couches. Before he was able to get out his notebook from hammerspace though, Satsuki stopped him.

"We'll be skipping our tutoring session today, Sanageyama-san."

"Eh?" Sanageyama blinked, taken aback that his mandatory tutoring lessons were suddenly cancelled today. "What's up?"

"There have been unsavory rumors about the Boxing Club," Satsuki replied, sipping her tea. "I want you to investigate whether or not they are true."

"What? But they're just rumors. I don't see why the club should be under suspicion."

"In every rumor, there is a kernel of truth, Sanageyama," Gamagoori interjected, glaring harshly at the green-haired teen. "Finding whether these rumors are actually factual is one of the many duties a student council member must undertake in order to maintain stability and harmony within Honnouji Academy."

Satsuki nodded in agreement. "Because these are merely rumors, the use of disciplinary action is out of the question until we determine whether or not the Boxing Club is a risk to the existence of the school. As the Club Committee Co-Chair overseeing athletics, it is your responsibility to handle this on your own."

"Okay then," Sanageyama replied as he got up, stretching his arms in the process. "I'll be back."

"And don't worry, Sanageyama-san. I know how disappointed you are," Satsuki smiled jokingly. "We'll resume our tutoring sessions tomorrow."

"Of course. I'm looking forward to _our _afternoon session tomorrow as much as you are. I look forward to more of your _personal _lessons, Satsuki-_chan_," Sanageyama quipped with a chuckle before leaving.

_Of course_, as soon he left the room and closed its doors, he hid his burning face and fell to his knees.

_I can't believe I said that._

* * *

Back in the student council room, Gamagoori sighed.

"What's wrong, Gamagoori?" Satsuki asked curiously, a knowing smile on her face. "Do you wish you can join him?"

"It is my duty as vice president to enforce the rules and discipline those as needed," Gamagoori stated. "Knowing the entire situation, I feel inadequate to be the shield of Honnouji... "

Gamagoori stood from his seat and kneeled, ashamed. "I apologize for overstepping my boundaries, Satsuki-sama."

"Rise, Gamagoori. I don't deserve such honesty. It is me. I am the one to blame. Despite the fact that you are entirely capable of handling the issue at hand, I held you back from completing your duties. I apologize for being so selfish," Satsuki quietly said as she rose from her seat, putting down her cup before bowing her head to him.

"You are too kind, Satsuki-sama," Gamagoori smiled. "I know you have good intentions."

"Thank you for understanding, Gamagoori," Satsuki smiled back, crossing her legs as she sat down again.

"Still," Inumuta spoke up, "testing him like this?"

"As Sanageyama-san would say, it is an underhanded method. But I see this being an opportunity to show us his true capabilities," Satsuki added, sipping her tea again.

"How sadistic," Jakuzure jested. "Potentiality through manipulation."

"Truly. And if he ever finds out, I won't blame him if he begins to hate me for this."

"Despite the fact you'll get hurt, Satsuki?"

"It'll be worth getting him to our side – to use him as an asset."

For a just a second – a mere second, Jakuzure caught Satsuki tighten her grip on her teacup.

"I see…"

She stared at her best friend silently, wondering what she was thinking about - wondering how long she could hold her facade.

Still, she accepted her words.

And like her, the others agreed without a beat, never questioning her or her methods.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. Power

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN KILL LA KILL.**

* * *

Session 7 –

Power (Fukurodataki)

Sanageyama was used to visiting clubs for inspection. To him, this was another day. However, he usually had someone with him. Most of the time, it was Jakuzure because she needed to do club inspections too. Occasionally, Inumuta would join him in order to personally check the hidden security cameras in case they were tampered or not. Other times, he would come so he could update his data about the clubs and its members.

Despite the fact that he could easily update his data about the school by looking through the security cameras, Inumuta believed that there were some things he couldn't calculate just by looking at a screen. Certain algorithms and dimensions, he would say.

Every now and then, Gamagoori would join him on an excursion to a club because its members violated a rule or twenty.

Satsuki, however, never came with him. According to Gamagoori, a president's role was entirely different. What was so different about it? Sanageyama didn't know. Honestly, he didn't know what she exactly did whenever she was at her desk.

She seemed more like a figurehead than anything else. But he would never say that aloud. God forbid he ever said that.

Sanageyama exited the main building of Honnouji Academy from the side. From the side doors he came out of, a long awning connected the main building to another building.

With the exception of outdoor sport clubs, the second building held nearly all athletics and was the second largest building in the campus – the first being the main building.

Entering the doors, Sanageyama was faced with a long hallway, multiple doors located on each side of the walls. Walking pass them, he could hear the basketball club doing sprint workouts, the volleyball club practicing sets and spikes, the judo club holding exhibition matches, and a plethora of other clubs doing all sorts of intense activities.

Honnouji truly had dedicated sport teams.

As he finally passed the stairs leading to the second floor, he could hear the sound of kendo sticks colliding with one another.

A memory from the past almost broke into his consciousness before he forced it away.

_Now's not the time to reminisce. _

The Boxing Club was further inside the first floor's hallway, making it one of the more isolated clubs in Honnouji. Due to its popularity and undefeated reputation, it received a bigger budget and a larger room in order to have more practice matches and hold more equipment and gear.

Despite its status, Sanageyama remembered visiting once and seeing how sketchy it was. The atmosphere was foul and the fighters seemed to lust for blood. Nonetheless, he found nothing wrong with the club or its members. And as soon as he was finished with his inspection, he was thrown out.

He opened the entrance door before knocking.

This was normal procedure for all club inspections. In order for the clubs to stay on their toes, he and Jakuzure visited them unannounced at an arbitrary manner. Most of the time, the clubs had it together. They had to because of the concealed security cameras. Like mentioned before, there were certain factors that couldn't be accounted for just by looking at a screen, as Inumuta would say.

The unfortunate clubs, who were caught red-handed lazing around, carrying illicit objects, and disobeying the Honnouji Academy Club guidelines, got their budgets cut or worse – had their clubs suspended indefinitely till further notice.

Strangely, the entire room was empty. No one was lifting weights. No one was punching sandbags. No one was even practicing at the ring. The lights weren't on either.

The entire atmosphere was ominous as well. It was almost like a horror movie. Sanageyama turned on the switch next to the door. Walking around, Sanageyama suddenly remembered that the Boxing Club had its weekly 25-mile run. As he was about to leave to report back, he was curious as to where Inumuta's hidden camera was. Looking up the ceiling, he walked aimlessly around the room. Now that he thought about it, he never did get a good look at it.

He gazed at his surroundings. The Boxing Club seemed as normal as it could be. The concrete flooring and gray brick walls were a bit peculiar though. The other rooms had wooden floors and were a bit brighter. Even with the lights on, the entire feel of this room was too unusual – too menacing – to ignore.

After a few minutes, Sanageyama sighed and leaned on a wall. He had no idea what the camera even looked like.

Then, he heard something out of place.

_Screams? _

He slowly followed the noise.

They kept getting louder.

Finding himself at the corner furthest away from the entrance door, he knocked on the wall.

It was hollow.

He applied pressure on the hollow section and tripped inside.

It was a trap door leading to a long hallway.

As he followed it, the screams were getting louder.

Racing toward the source, he found himself in front of a crimson red door.

The screams of fighters and the cheers of an audience easily penetrated through it.

_This place smells too much like blood. _

Feeling suspicious about what was about to come, he knitted his eyebrows and clenched his fist. As he opened it-

"GRAW!"

A young male teen rammed into the side of the door, bloodied and bruised.

"AND ONCE AGAIN THE IRON CORKSCREW, FUKURODA TAKAHARU, HAS DECIMATED HIS OPPONENT!"

The announcer hollered, enticing the spectators to cheer for the winner.

Sanageyama looked up. A single individual was atop the boxing ring, a single, bright light shining upon him as if he was a god.

He stood pompously, his arms raised to signal his effortless victory. He was a small teen, barely half of Sanageyama's size. His vicious green eyes cried out for blood and conquest. With the exception of his buzz cut and his face, his gray headgear covered most of his huge head. And like his headgear, his gloves, robe, and shorts were gray as well.

To everyone in the Boxing Club and other boxing circles in Japan, he was the Iron Corkscrew – the legendary speedster who never lost a match during his life at Honnouji Academy.

To everyone who attended Honnouji Academy, he was the one who single-handedly destroyed the last captain of the boxing club and forcibly took the crown from him as a freshman.

He was Takaharu Fukuroda, the Captain of the Boxing Club.

[CAPTAIN OF THE BOXING CLUB FUKURODA TAKAHARU– SECOND-YEAR]

Sanageyama approached the ring silently. No one noticed him as they were too busy bellowing for the tiny powerhouse and his unsurprising win.

Except Fukuroda himself.

"Haaaaaaaahhhhhh?!" the tiny captain smirked. "Is that Sanageyama-san?"

Everything went quiet. The spectators stopped their screams as they looked behind them. The only thing that was heard was the acoustics of Sanageyama's footsteps.

As they made a pathway for Sanageyama, they mumbled and whispered to one another.

"Looks who here to ruin the fun."

"One of Satsuki's slaves."

"Tch. Why did he need to come at the wrong time again?"

Sanageyama gripped one of the ring's ropes and hoisted himself up. Entering the arena, he asked the captain a question.

"What happened to your weekly 25-mile run?"

"It got postponed till tomorrow. Ka. Ka. Ka," Fukuroda snickered. "How'd you like the room? We decided to expand."

"Quaint," Sanageyama stated curtly with a smirk. "But you know doing such things without the student council's permission could lead to dire consequences to you and your club, Fukuroda."

"Pah! Who cares?! As long this place is in that camera's blind spot, there is no need for the student council to stick its nose!"

Sanageyama was taken by surprise. They apparently knew about Inumuta's hidden cam. Then again, considering their rowdy behavior, he wouldn't be amazed if one of the members found it by accident. Shaking his head, he continued his interrogation.

"And this illegal fight club?"

"We all wanted it," Fukuroda grinned, his missing tooth easily showing now. "Fighting without boundaries. Fighting without limits. Fighting without regulations! This is the dream we all wanted!"

"Even if it means sending one of your members to the hospital?"

"Ka. Ka. Ka. We all understand the consequences. As soon as you're in the ring, you survive or you fall. And from what I know, you're going to fall."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. It's a match."

"AND HERE'S THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY! SANAGEYAMA UZU VS. FUKURODA TAKAHARU! THE SLAVE VS. THE CORKSCREW! THE CO-CHAIR VS. THE CAPTAIN! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

The announcer hyped it and the audience ate it.

With crazed cheers, the viewers of the match surrounded the ring once more.

Sanageyama had nowhere to run.

"I always wanted to fight you," Fukuroda grinned menacingly. "No one has the balls to fight Gamagoori anymore."

"Oh really?" Sanageyama smirked as he threw his uniform jacket out of the ring. "Where's your balls then?"

"Where I want them to be." Fukuroda lunged. "STRAIGHT IN MY SCROTUM!"

"ROUND OOOOOOOOONNNNNNE! FIIIIIIIGHT!"

Sanageyama blocked his right straight with his arms and failed.

The crowd screamed as they saw Sanageyama's guard get broken by a single punch.

"Tch!"

Fukuroda's left fist immediately curved at Sanageyama's cheek.

He had no time to dodge.

Once the attack made its impact, Sanageyama felt his entire head and body twist. His spit splattered the boxing ring's floor.

Twisting back hastily, Sanageyama saw Fukuroda launch another punch without pause.

He tried lowering his knees in order to close in and attack back, but he was too slow. The punch collided with his forehead.

Leaning backwards due to the amount of force Fukuroda put into his punch, Sanageyama tried to find his sense of balance again.

Only to set himself up for another punch to the face.

"GAH!"

"Ka. Ka. Ka!"

Fukoroda grinned.

"WEAK. WEAK. WEAK!"

Fukuroda's attacks became a string of fierce combinations to the face and chest.

"IS THIS HOW ONE OF SATSUKI'S SLAVES FIGHT?!"

Gasping, Sanageyama could hear the audience cry out for more blood and entertainment.

"GO CAPTAIN!"

"DESTROY HIM!"

"GOOOOOOO! SPILL HIS BLOOD!"

"SPILL HIS BLOOD!"

"SPILL HIS BLOOD!"

"SPILL HIS BLOOD!"

Pretty soon, Fukuroda was doing just that. Sanageyama was coughing up blood.

The impacts became too much.

"RING!"

And he was saved by the bell.

Fukuroda won the round without a doubt. As the he went to his corner of the ring, the audience hailed.

Sanageyama staggered to his own corner, sitting down pathetically with a loud plop. He could see Fukuroda panting softly.

"What's wrong, Sanageyama-san? Too tired to fight?"

Spitting a huge wad of blood on the floor, Sanageyama got up and smirked.

"Of course not."

The bell rang.

"ROOOOOOOOOUUUUUNNNND TWWWWWWWO! FIIIIIIIIGHT!"

The two combatants approached center stage.

"Come on, Sanageyama-san," Fukuroda grinned. "Punch me."

Sanageyama did.

And he got punched back 100 times back.

"WEAK!"

"GUH!"

Sanageyama staggered backwards, the audience booing his horrible performance.

"Ka. Ka. Ka," Fukuroda snickered.

In his boxer position, Fukuroda raised his arms before his face and hopped.

"I know this isn't your best."

Sanageyama punched him again.

Only to be punched back once more.

"Weak!"

Fukuroda started his fury of punches again, each one successfully impacting Sanageyama's body.

"TEK!"

"KEN!"

"FUN!"

"SAI!"

"TEK!"

"KEN!"

"FUN!"

"SAI!"

"TEK!"

"KEN!"

"FUN!"

"SAI!"

"TEK!"

"KEN!"

"FUN!"

"SAI!"

"TEK!"

"KEN!"

"FUN!"

"SAI!"

"TEK!"

"KEN!"

"FUN!"

"SAI!"

"TEK!"

"KEN!"

"FUN!"

"SAI!"

"TEK!"

"KEN!"

"FUN!"

"SAI!"

"TEK!"

"KEN!"

"FUN!"

"SAAIIIIIIII-"

Sanageyama dodged it and presented him with an uppercut.

"KUH!" Fukuroda staggered slightly. "Nice punch."

Sanageyama didn't respond.

Instead, he lunged forward with his own straight.

"Slow!"

Fukuroda shifted his weight and dodged with ease.

"HAH!"

With an open opportunity, Fukuroda countered back with his a left straight.

"MMHPH!"

The attack easily connected into Sanageyama's mouth.

"Ka. Ka. Ka!" Fukuroda grinned madly. "It's time!"

Pulling his right fist back, he began to charge it with all the energy he had.

"HERE IT IS!"

"FINISH HIM!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

The audience went wild. They knew what he was about to do.

And like a magnum, Fukuroda launched it.

"THERE IT IS! HIS SIGNATURE MOVE! HIS-"

[IRON FIST PULVERIZER]

Fukuroda's finisher and the move that dubbed him the Iron Corkscrew. By pulling back and sending energy to his right fist – his dominant hand – he is able to throw a hard right straight to his opponent, rendering him unconscious and unable to fight. However, unlike other right straights, he is able to add spin to it. And like a corkscrew, his fist is able to cause anyone to uncontrollably spin in midair and fly right out of the ring.

And like the fighter from the previous match, Sanageyama flew into the concrete wall.

Sliding down, he could faintly hear the announcer count.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

The audience started counting with him.

"4!"

"5!"

He couldn't give up now.

"6!"

_Not yet._

"7!"

_NOT YET._

"8!"

Sanageyama stood up shakily, leaning on the hard, cold wall for support.

"Amazing," Fukuroda grinned. "Not even the last captain survived that punch."

With a loud inhalation of air, Sanageyama walked forward and climbed the ring again.

"I'm not done yet," Sanageyama wheezed, a weak smirk plastered on his face.

As Sanageyama and Fukuroda raised up their fists, the bell rang.

"ROUND TWO IS OOOOOOOOVER!"

The two fighters went back to their corners.

Sanageyama gasped for air, gripping on one of the ropes tightly.

Fukuroda panted and sweated harshly.

"K-Ka. Ka. Ka," Fukuroda breathed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Y-You're a good punching bag."

"Your punches are striking."

The bell rang.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUNNNNND THREEEEEE! BEGIN!"

Fukuroda charged at him, readying a new punch for his opponent.

"HAAAAAAA-"

Sanageyama side-stepped, causing Fukuroda to collide with the corner.

"Tch!" Fukuroda scoffed. "HAH!"

Another punch!

Another miss.

Sanageyama countered back, but it was parried.

"WEAK!"

Fukuroda lunged again.

This time, the straight connected.

"HAH!"

Fukuroda then threw it an uppercut again.

Sanageyama leaned back, feeling the attack cut his chin.

But Fukuroda didn't rest there. He attacked again, aiming for his stomach now.

Without any time to dodge or defend, Sanageyama took the punch.

He gasped, clutching his stomach for dear life.

Fukuroda grinned again.

He pulled back his right fist.

"HE'S DOING IT AGAIN!"

"SO SOON?!"

Sanageyama had no time to even counter.

"UUUUUUURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Fukuroda's Iron Fist Pulverizer flew like a G6.

Collision.

As his ultimate technique connected with Sanageyama's forehead, a huge gust of wind flew behind both combatants.

The spectators held their breath as both figures stood still.

And Fukuroda's eyes widened.

"WEAK."

Sanageyama's unsteadily raised his bleeding head and grinned.

"YOU'RE WEAK."

Sanageyama spun around Fukuroda's frozen arm and held his waist from the behind.

Lift-off.

Everyone gasped.

"G-G-G-G-GERMAN SUPLEX?!"

As Sanageyama leaned his entire body back like a bridge, everyone watched in horror as they saw their captain fall with him.

It was then that Fukuroda realized what Sanageyama was doing throughout the whole match.

"Rope-a-dope."

The rope-a-dope technique was an infamous boxing style that most experienced boxers evidently know. First known usage was back in 1974 by a certain great heavyweight – the style emphasized on defense and a fake-offensive counterattack. By taking in punches and pulling in occasional counters in order to keep the referee thinking that the user was still able to continue, he could tire out his opponent, exploit his mistakes, and win the fight.

Fukuroda never realized it because of the way Sanageyama fought. He took his punches instead of guarding them. Even if he did attack, his punches were feeble. He thought he was too exhausted to fight because of all the straights and uppercuts he took. He thought the only reason he was persevering was because of his pride as one of Satsuki's slaves. His fighting style wasn't the rope-a-dope yet it held its core characteristics. It was the perfect counter against the legendary Iron Corkscrew.

As Fukuroda saw the ceiling, he understood it. Sanageyama Uzu was a complete monster.

Once his head impacted the ground, he tumbled towards the ropes.

Sanageyama got up, undulating in the process. His blood whipped forward, sprinkling the ground before him.

As he turned around, he saw Fukuroda grab one of the ropes firmly for support. Slowly standing up, he grinned.

"This is crazy. You-you were faking all along."

"I never fought you. I needed to see your capabilities," Sanageyama breathed.

"Y-You held back all this time just to evaluate my skills?" Fukuroda crackled. "Ka. Ka. Ka!"

"RING!"

The third round was over. But they never returned to their corners.

"FUCK THE BELL! I WANT TO KEEP FIGHTING!" Fukuroda roared, stripping off his robe.

"I never thought you'd say that," Sanageyama smirked, raising his fists.

"Let's go. Let's go. Let's go! LET'S GO!"

Fukuroda finally exploded.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Wow. No line breaks at all in this chapter. That's crazy.

Anyway, this chapter was pretty difficult to execute because I'm not used to writing action sequences. Thus, I'm more or less satisfied with my work.

More or less emphasized.

Ahem. Anyway, thank you followers and reviewers for the love. I'm blushing more and more with every email notification. And kudos to Sock my Rock and the anonymous guest who reviewed chapter 5.

I think that's all.

I hope you enjoyed the chapters and I do apologize for any grammatical errors once again.

Later!


End file.
